


We, We, We

by SEpupppupp (ForNought)



Series: This Little Piggy [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Crying, Fluff, M/M, babies' first fight, bad compliments, someone always cries, sort of, they go to the cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForNought/pseuds/SEpupppupp
Summary: Hyunmin and Haknyeon go on a date.





	We, We, We

**Author's Note:**

> it took me over a month to write this and i don't know why. anyway despicable me 3 was a funnier film than i thought it would be

Hyunmin’s mum didn’t sound convinced when she hung up the phone, but she didn’t press too much into the library story. Hyunmin was vaguely offended. He was studious. Sort of. Surely his mum could believe that Hyunmin would go the the library when studying for his exams. Hyunmin squinted at his phone as though it would give him any answers, but the screen went as blank as Hyunmin’s mind.

“Well?” Haknyeon asked. He sounded nervous. Hyunmin turned to face him and gave him a thumbs up. Haknyeon’s face broke into a relieved smile. “I’m glad! We will have so much fun today!”

“As long as I don’t spend too much money it should be fine,” Hyunmin said confidently.

Haknyeon glanced down at his shoes. Hyunmin wasn’t trying to make Haknyeon feel guilty. It was his own fault for spending the money. It was his own fault that his mum had scolded him and Hyunmin was honestly proud that he could do something so thoughtful for Haknyeon, like buying new shoes.

Hyunmin clapped Haknyeon on the shoulder. “Let’s have our date!”

They strolled side by side. It was quiet, with only the two of them. With each glance Hyunmin stole, Haknyeon’s smile grew more cheery. It would have been nice to hold hands. Not even that! Just linking their littlest fingers together would be enough for Hyunmin. Walking beside Haknyeon was fine but he still wanted to hold hands with him too.

Hyunmin was about to take the chance when Haknyeon suddenly grabbed his arm.

“You told your mum we are going to a library!” Haknyeon said. “We should take a selfie to prove it!”

“That’s really sneaky,” Hyunmin said. He wouldn’t have expected hearing something like that from Haknyeon. “Will you ever stop revealing things that I love about you?”

Haknyeon’s cheeks turned rosy and Hyunmin felt his own face turning pink, but he didn't mind it.

Haknyeon seemed to struggle for a moment before he pouted and said, “I love more things about you.”

That simply wasn't possible. Hyunmin mentioned that he loved Haknyeon's refusal to use the prompt card he had expended so much effort on, and that shut Haknyeon and his lies up for a minute or two. They took a selfie next to the library sign, and then a few inside the library where they posed with books in front of the shelves.

Hyunmin’s mum already didn't believe that he was revising his school notes, so the effort was wasted. There was a much better reason to take the selfies and that was the soft smile and giddy intimacy of Haknyeon's poses even though he pretended to be sulking. He really couldn't resist taking cute photos. It was probably in the top five things about Haknyeon that Hyunmin had learnt to love today.

“My mum will be impressed with all of the hard work we did today,” Hyunmin said when they were leaving the library. He was mostly referring to the fact that Haknyeon was pretty enough to draw non-ugly expressions out of Hyunmin and his mum was sure to comment on that.

“I hope she doesn't mind too much that you lied to her because of me,” Haknyeon fretted. A true sweetheart.

“Why would she mind?” Hyunmin asked. He told fibs to his mum all the time. He couldn’t help it. She was very nosy and Hyunmin had an image to maintain. He was sort of cool and incredibly lucky, and not going on a date with Haknyeon would have ruined that image. In all honesty Hyunmin was certain that his mum would be proud that he was working so hard to keep Haknyeon at his side.

“I’m being a bad influence,” Haknyeon mumbled. Hyunmin couldn’t believe it! Haknyeon was so considerate! Hyunmin felt glad for the concern but surely Haknyeon already knew that Hyunmin’s academic future was in a shambles. It didn’t matter if Hyunmin spent every minute of every day poring over books - especially not now that every character printed on the page would somehow remind him of Haknyeon and how wonderful and amazing he was.

Hyunmin didn’t know how to reassure Haknyeon, but it wasn’t long before Haknyeon cheered up anyway.

They reached the cinema just in time for the film, missing all of the trailers and only finding their seats when the auditorium darkened. Unfortunately for Hyunmin, who had hoped to cuddle on the back row, and maybe even be more scandalous and steal a kiss or eleven, Haknyeon jabbed the seats right in the middle of the screen when prompted by the employee selling their tickets. Hyunmin quietly mourned his misfortune and hoped that hand holding was still a possibility.

Hand holding didn't seem to be on Haknyeon's radar as as stuffed his face with popcorn and stared at the screen as the film started. Hyunmin could hardly complain because he wasn't the one who paid. He had tried to, but Haknyeon insisted with a dizzying explosion of aegyo and there was nothing Hyunmin could do after that.

Hyunmin loved Despicable Me, he had seen all of the earlier films and he owned several minions plushies, but he couldn't help tearing his gaze away from the screen to see whether Haknyeon was enjoying the film - also to glare at the kid sitting behind who had been kicking his seat since he sat down, but mostly to see if Haknyeon was having fun. Hyunmin found himself laughing when Haknyeon laughed and watching how Haknyeon maintained his happy expression. He was really cute. He was the cutest person Hyunmin had ever (and would ever) met! It was little wonder that Hyunmin couldn't concentrate on the film. Hyunmin wasn't sure what Haknyeon's excuse was.

Each time his eyes flicked from the screen to Haknyeon their gazes met.

“What is it?” Hyunmin eventually asked. Haknyeon smiled back shyly.

“Aren't you going to have any popcorn?” Haknyeon asked.

Hyunmin looked at the popcorn warily. They can't have been sitting down for more than twenty minutes yet Haknyeon had already demolished a third of the large bag of popcorn. The bag wouldn't last until the end of the film as it was. Hyunmin was honestly hungry and if he helped himself to the popcorn it wouldn't last for the next five minutes.

“I’m okay,” Hyunmin said. Haknyeon frowned.

“You hardly had any lunch today. Eat some popcorn,” Haknyeon hissed.

It was true that Hyunmin hadn't eaten much for lunch today, but he hadn't thought that Haknyeon had noticed. He was busy with his homework at lunchtime, and when he had finished that he was too busy trying to calm down after Haknyeon had asked him on a date.

Hyunmin shook his head to reject the popcorn again, but Haknyeon's face was set. He delicately picked up a fluffy kernel of popcorn and reached his hand towards Hyunmin’s face. Haknyeon didn't stop moving his hand until the popcorn was pressed to Hyunmin’s lips. At this point the child in the row behind gave him a tremendous kick in the back.

There were kids all around them. Being fed like this was inappropriate. But Haknyeon pushed a bit harder and Hyunmin couldn't help parting his lips. The popcorn slipped in with a gentle nudge and Hyunmin chewed appreciatively and licked his lips. Haknyeon smiled brightly, scrunching up his nose as though feeding Hyunmin was something to be that happy about.

“That was delicious,” Hyunmin said. Then, “Oh my gosh, it's a pig farm!”

Haknyeon twisted quickly in his seat to look at the screen which was filled with pink, fat, computer-generated pigs. He winced slightly as Gru et al. attempted to land their plane without crushing any pigs, but once he realised this was a kids film and he was safe from CGI blood and guts he relaxed. He smiled at Hyunmin and started feeding him more popcorn.

“Pigs, Hyunmin! And minions!” Haknyeon said, his eyes shining happily while he pressed yet more popcorn upon Hyunmin.

It seemed that Despicable Me 3 was the perfect film for them.

It would have been better if Hyunmin’s face wasn't covered in salty popcorn crumbs, but he and Haknyeon had quietly assured each other that they were both ‘pure of heart’ just like the little girl on screen and they were both happy with that.

Blinking the brightness of the sun out of his eyes whilst leaving the auditorium, Hyunmin noticed Haknyeon frowning at his phone.

“Is everything alright?” Hyunmin asked. “Does your mum think you are at the library too?”

Haknyeon shook his head and smiled as he threw their empty popcorn bag in the bin.

“I have a lot of missed calls from Park Jihoon.”

Hyunmin felt his eyebrows rise, but he hoped that wasn't the reason for the apprehension in Haknyeon's face. Hyunmin didn't mind at all. He was only surprised. He was completely casual when he said, “I didn't know that you were friendly with Park Jihoon.”

"We're not that close,” Haknyeon said quickly.

“You’re close enough to have each other’s phone numbers,” Hyunmin pointed out.

“It’s nothing strange!” Haknyeon said, looking very flushed. He grabbed at Hyunmin’s sleeve and shook his arm roughly enough that it was difficult to keep walking. “We’re only friends! He suggested we bake together sometimes.”

Hyunmin had no idea why Haknyeon was so stressed about it. It was nice that there were people who were reaching out to be friends with Haknyeon so freely. Especially people like Park Jihoon. That was so cool!

“Oh, baking?” Hyunmin said, smiling wide enough that hopefully Haknyeon would smile back. The change was tentative but Haknyeon smiled a little bit and nodded his head, still clinging to Hyunmin’s arm. “That sounds like so much fun. What sort of things have you made?”

“Nothing yet,” Haknyeon said. “We have both been looking up recipes to try out.”

It was absolutely adorable! Hyunmin was glad that Jihoon having to clean dog poo from Haknyeon’s shoes hadn’t hindered any friendship. Or maybe that was what they had bonded over! It was sort of gross, but also adorable! Jihoon, valiant and resourceful came to the rescue of the kind and wonderful Haknyeon after being defecated on by a vile monster. It was a story for the ages, that was for sure. They would probably make such a wonderful picture as they huddled together an cold night and told their billions of beautiful, perfect babies the story of how they met.

“This sounds like the start of something amazing,” Hyunmin said.

“I don’t know about amazing,” Haknyeon said shyly. “I don’t know much about cooking because usually Noona cooks everything at home. I think it will be fun. Do you want to join us when we decide what to make?”

“Oh, no, I couldn't intrude,” Hyunmin said quickly. “I think me being there would just ruin the mood.”

“What mood?” Haknyeon asked slowly.

“You know. The _mood_ ,” Hyunmin said with more emphasis as he wriggled his eyebrows. Haknyeon’s eyebrows moved too, but down into a cross furrow.

“What are you talking about, Hyunmin?” Haknyeon asked, folding his arms across his chest and struggling to contain the jutting of his lower lip. “There are no ‘moods’ when baking.”

“First it is just baking,” Hyunmin agreed. He nodded and stroked his chin, picturing perfectly in his head the subsequent steps as he spoke them, “But then he offers you a taste of the cake mixture on the tip of his finger and when you lick it off you end up with some on the corner of your lips. And, Haknyeon, you are simply irresistible, and Jihoon can’t help but kiss it away. I haven’t decided what flavour the cake is yet, maybe red velvet, but you both want to keep sharing the flavour between yourselves and then you fall in love.”

Haknyeon didn’t look impressed with that. In fact he was scowling deeply with scarlet rising high on his cheeks. “Oh? What about you?”

“What about me?”

“What will you be doing while I am apparently falling in love with Jihoon?”

“Nothing, probably,” Hyunmin shrugged. “Forget about me, this is a very rare opportunity. Two people who are far too beautiful for the rest of us mere mortals becoming a couple. It’s exciting, isn’t it?”

“I don’t like this joke, Hyunmin!” Haknyeon said. He sighed and shook his head. It seemed he was releasing some sort of pressure before he spoke again. “I want to make something nice for you. Would you prefer sweet or savoury?”

Hyunmin hadn’t really been joking but he decided to let that go. Haknyeon had stopped scowling so deeply so it seemed like the best idea to go along with the conversation that he was proposing.

“I like all sorts of food, Haknyeon,” Hyunmin declared.

“Me too, but what should I make you for the first time. It must be something that you like the most.”

“I like you the most.”

Haknyeon’s face was a much prettier shade now. Hyunmin liked it when Haknyeon turned that pleased shade of pink. It was Hyunmin’s favourite colour in the world and it was even more special because it was difficult to find it replicated anywhere else in the world. Impossible, even!

“You can’t eat me,” Haknyeon hissed.

Hyunmin wiggled his eyebrows and Haknyeon slapped his arm lightly. He didn’t look annoyed, so Hyunmin was happy with that. He grinned and said, “I think you should make something that we can both enjoy together.”

“That doesn’t narrow things down though. We both like too many things.”

Hyunmin shook his head. “I can narrow things down. We can’t eat anything savoury because you are already too manly and hot and I don’t think I could cope with your appeal increasing any further. It must be something sweet, like the colour of your ears when you are really, really happy about something.”

“The colour of my ears is sweet?” Haknyeon muttered. “What are you talking about?”

Hyunmin rose to his tiptoes and pretended to nibble at Haknyeon’s ears noisily. Haknyeon giggled and when Hyunmin landed on his heels he could see the exact colour he had been talking about. But Haknyeon quickly clapped his hands over his ears and the colour was gone.

“What about you?” Haknyeon asked, still cupping his hands over his ears. “Everything about you is sweet. You always try to say sweet things to me-”

“Try?”

“-And your smile and your laugh are sweet too. I love the sound as much as drinking cola or mango juice. You shouldn’t have too much sweet food because I will only end up getting cavities.”

“You think that I am too sweet?” Hyunmin asked. “But I won’t be able to catch up to your level of manliness if we have already eliminated savoury food.”

“You’re already so very manly and cool!” Haknyeon wailed. He was very loud and several people turned to look at them. Hyunmin assumed that would be the end of that and Haknyeon would shut his mouth in embarrassment, but instead Haknyeon was determined to maintain the high colour of his face.

He held onto the cuff of Hyunmin’s sleeve and their arms knocked as they strolled together. “Hyunmin, you have always been very manly and cool. I have thought that for a long time and the thought of becoming your friend was scary. But then we finally got into the same class in our third year and you approached me first. I was so nervous about talking to you, Hyunmin, but you kept saying nice things to me and I didn’t know what to do. I liked you for so long and you had something sweet to say to me every day.”

Hyunmin glanced down at the cuff of his sleeve and Haknyeon’s fingers slipped away. When Hyunmin glanced back up to Haknyeon’s face, he saw plain apprehension. They had stopped walking and someone almost walked into them. Hyunmin quickly apologised and led Haknyeon closer to the edge of the walkway before he turned back to the worry on Haknyeon’s face. It was odd because Hyunmin didn’t know what there was to be worried about.

“Haknyeon, that doesn’t even make any sense,” Hyunmin said. “Why would you have liked me for a long time?”

Haknyeon’s expression turned dark again. He folded his arms across his chest and sounded cross as he said, “Byun Hyunmin, I don’t want you to say things like that. Why wouldn’t I like you?”

That wasn’t right. Of course Haknyeon liked Hyunmin now. They spent a lot of time together and they were swapping more and more compliments. It was nice. Haknyeon still said strange things about the pleasant scent of the fabric conditioner Hyunmin’s mum used, or how he had lots of cute pairs of socks, but it was still nice to hear things like that. It had taken some building up to get to this point, though Hyunmin had been able to tell Haknyeon that he had a beautiful complexion, and pretty eyes, and a graceful jawline from the day they had been put into the same class together. Hyunmin had been head over heels from the day they had to share Haknyeon’s history textbook.

Haknyeon’s expression wasn’t very agreeable.

“I don’t know,” Hyunmin shrugged. “It would just be weird if you did. What is so special about me?”

“Me too,” Haknyeon muttered. “I don’t know why I would like you either when you’re like this. You keep putting yourself down like you think doing so makes the nice things you say about me sound better. I don’t want to hear another compliment until you believe me.”

Hyunmin kept his mouth shut. Haknyeon looked serious, which was ridiculous, because Hyunmin didn’t remember ever putting himself down to compliment Haknyeon. Though Hyunmin did want to mention the haughty grace in the furrow of Haknyeon’s brow and the downturn of his lips.

“What do you mean?” Hyunmin asked cautiously.

“Remember that card you gave me?” Haknyeon asked, his voice getting too loud. “The things you wrote weren’t very nice. Is it much of a compliment to tell someone their eye bags aren’t huge on a certain day, or that their fingernails were cut neatly?”

“They’re not insults.”

“I felt insulted by being told to say those things!” Hyunmin was about to say that he would never dream of insulting Haknyeon, that those were the sorts of compliments Haknyeon came up with himself after struggling to pinpoint something people would conventionally compliment, but he was immediately cut off by Haknyeon raising his voice further. “And joking that it would be good for me to fall in love with Park Jihoon! It feels horrid for you to say things like that! I won’t bake with him if it will make you say silly things like that.”

“No, Haknyeon, you should bake with Park Jihoon. I’m sorry, I don’t want to ruin your friendship.”

Haknyeon pouted and shook his head. “No. I am not even friends with him. If I am friends with him, you will say more silly things as though we aren’t all on the same level.”

“But we’re not. You’re way more-”

“I don’t want to hear it, Hyunmin!” Haknyeon said. “You are really good-looking! You are cool and pretty, and I still can’t believe the fact that you chose me out of everyone that you could go out with!”

It was a strange thing to say because Hyunmin didn't have all that many choices. He had seen Haknyeon, a sudden beauty emerging into his life on the first day of third year, and Hyunmin knew he wouldn't daydream about kissing anyone else as he stared at the back of Haknyeon's head during school hours. It was a very strange thing to say but Haknyeon's face was red and wobbly and he was biting at his lips worriedly.

Hyunmin didn't want to make Haknyeon worried, or sad, or look so much like he was going to cry. He didn't want Haknyeon to avoid making friends because he thought Hyunmin was insecure and worried about Haknyeon falling in love with someone better - Hyunmin wasn't insecure at all! He loved Haknyeon a lot and it wasn't something that could be helped! If Haknyeon happened to fall in love with somebody else that would be something just as involuntary, so Hyunmin hardly intended to force Haknyeon to choose him if the occasion arose. He had never meant that he doubted Haknyeon! He just wanted Haknyeon to be happy! And he wasn't even particularly worried! If he had made Haknyeon like him once he could probably do it again! The two of them were rock solid!

But Hyunmin didn't think he would be able to say all of that properly, while his throat was so tight and scratchy, without going wrong and making Haknyeon actually cry. Instead, he said, “I am quite short.”

Haknyeon wailed loudly (strange, because he was never prone to do things that would attract so much attention in public), threw his arms around Hyunmin and squeezed until the dryness of Hyunmin’s throat was the least of his worries.

“You're the perfect height for hugging! If you're short then so am I!” Haknyeon declared.

“You're not short, you're perfect,” Hyunmin wheeze. He was having difficulty tempering the heat in his eyes as well as the dryness of his throat. Everything was strange and Hyunmin’s heard hurt. 

“What do I do, Hyunmin?” Haknyeon whined, squeezing Hyunmin tighter. “I love you, okay? I don’t want you to cry, okay? I didn’t want to make you sad.”

Haknyeon loosened his hold slightly and Hyunmin rubbed at his eyes. His eyelashes were drenched and he had actually left a smudge of snot on Haknyeon’s shoulder. He quickly tried to rub at it with his own sleeve but Haknyeon caught his hand. He looked close to shedding his own tears.

“I’m not crying Haknyeonnie,” Hyunmin spluttered as he used his other hand to try to wipe his snot from Haknyeon’s shoulder.

“You are though!”

“I am. But I’m not sad!” Hyunmin insisted. “I’m sorry. I know that you care about more than just looks. I don’t really think you’d kiss someone else just because they’re a bit prettier than me.”

Hyunmin hadn’t ever meant to make Haknyeon feel bad about anything. Haknyeon was the sweetest, most amazing person in the world! He deserved to feel happy all the time and hear wonderful things about how cute and perfect he was. Hyunmin never only meant things about Haknyeon’s physical appearance. Haknyeon was beautiful in every conceivable way!

Haknyeon was kind and wanted to make Hyunmin happy by baking him something! Haknyeon was diligent and tried to take good notes during their lessons, and he even tried to whisper answers to Hyunmin even though he usually didn't know the answer himself! Haknyeon had fantastic arms and had once used them and all the other fantastic parts of his body to choreograph a breaking routine dedicated to Hyunmin!

Hyunmin sniffed loudly. It was a good time to stop crying right up until Haknyeon used his sleeve to neaten up the mess of tears and snot over Hyunmin’s face. It was such a thoughtful thing to do so nobody should be able to blame Hyunmin for being set off crying again.

“Hyunminnie, really!”  Haknyeon fretted quietly, “I really hope that you aren't sad! I do like it when you say nice things about me, I just want you to talk more about how cool and handsome you are too!”

“I'm not sad,” Hyunmin blubbed. “I'm really happy, I promise. I just realised how much I like you and it was sort of overwhelming.”

Haknyeon didn't look totally convinced but he nodded as he blotted away more of Hyunmin’s facial leakage.

“I really like you too, okay? I love you, Hyunmin.” Haknyeon's voice was gentle and Hyunmin didn't want to keep looking at the piteous expression that accompanied that tone. He buried his face into Haknyeon's neck. Haknyeon was warm and a bit sweaty, even though they had just been sitting down for an hour and a half, and he smelled faintly of the perfume that Hyungseob had ‘borrowed’ from a classmate to torment sunghyuk with during their independent study period that afternoon.

Hyunmin really was happy even if his eyes were puffy and dry from crying. He was still annoyed at himself for having upset Haknyeon, but overall he was happy. He was so happy that he stealthily pressed a kiss to Haknyeon's neck. It didn't sound like Haknyeon was too happy with that from his whine of response, but he didn't complain any further than that.

“Only I am allowed to eat the things that you bake,” Hyunmin said secretly.

“Okay,” Haknyeon agreed.

“You can give some to your Noona, too.”

“I will.”

“And Park Jihoon can taste some too if he helps,” Hyunmin added as an afterthought.

Haknyeon didn't say anything so Hyunmin raised his head, relieved to see Haknyeon nodding emphatically. Hyunmin hadn't been sycophantic when he had told Haknyeon that he was pure of heart while they were watching Despicable Me 3. It was true. Haknyeon had the purest of hearts. Unicorns should have been spontaneously materialising before him every second of the day.

“I will make things for you too, alright?” Hyunmin said. He couldn't cook, but he would learn just so he could do something good for Haknyeon. He had to do more than say nice words to make up for the ones that carelessly irritated Haknyeon. He had to make efforts wherever he could, just like Haknyeon was for him.

But he would start tomorrow because he was feeling sorry for himself after all of that crying.

“Haknyeonnie, let's go and get smoothies.”

Haknyeon agreed easily and accepted Hyunmin’s hand when they were walking side by side.

“Joo Haknyeon,” Hyunmin said, feeling that some cheekiness would cheer him up some, “That perfume that Hyungseob stole earlier really suits you.”

Haknyeon grinned easily. “Did he get some on me too? I will ask what it was and buy some,” he said. He might have been joking but Hyunmin hoped that he wasn't. He was being cheeky, not telling fibs, so he telepathically beamed his sincerity to Haknyeon's mind. Whether Haknyeon received the message or not was unclear because the next thing Haknyeon said was, “You didn't have toothpaste stuck in your eyebrows this morning.”

Hyunmin had assumed that was true of most mornings but he made a mental note to check his reflection extra hard before leaving the house before school tomorrow.

“Your school shirt was ironed really well today.”

“Thank you for noticing that I did it myself, Hyunmin,” Haknyeon said, smiling even wider than before. “Your hands are really soft. It is like holding hands with a cloud.”

Hyunmin chuckled and tried to think of something to say in return. His mind was stuck on the first time he had approached Haknyeon and told him that he had beautiful skin. The response was that the cuticles at the base of Hyunmin’s fingernails were healthy and uniform and, though confused by the apparent non-sequitor, Hyunmin had smiled. He had never minded that Haknyeon's compliments were somewhere North of the usual. If haknyeon called Hyunmin manly and cool once, it meant more than hearing it a hundred times from anyone else.

Hyunmin was happy that he could be proud that his gums were a vibrant shade of pink.

Hyunmin was the only person who could complement Haknyeon's compliments.


End file.
